1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to binary nucleic acid probes arranged on a microarray for nucleic acid analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
The growing importance of sensitive and selective determination of nucleic acids is associated with detection of viruses, microorganisms, and genetic traits that are not only of clinical significance, but also of environmental, defense, veterinary and agricultural importance. Simple and sensitive sequence-specific methods of nucleic acid analysis are needed, for example, for the rapid diagnosis of infection and genetic diseases, genome study, mRNA monitoring in living cells, for environmental and forensic applications. Binary nucleic acid probes that have extraordinary selectivity and specificity, can be used at ambient temperature, are low cost, and adaptable for fluorescent or visual detection have been described. However there is still a need for microarrays of the binary probes that enable high throughput analysis of a complex mixture of nucleic acids and for new binary probes for detecting them.